Wildest Dreams
by midnightrose12206
Summary: Kazuki doesn't want to imagine the girl he loves with other guys, but he can't help it. First it was Tsuchiura then it was Tsukimori. What about him! Will he never get a chance to get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Wildest Dreams**

_So Tsuchiura confessed to Kaho-chan, huh. _

Kazuki remembers a few days back when he went into Minami Instruments to buy some sheet music. He didn't mean to, but he overheard Tsuchiura and Kaho-chan talking. He was about to go greet them when he heard Tsuchiura say, "I like you, Hino."

He was shocked into silence and froze where he stood. From his place behind the shelves he could peek around and see Kaho-chan and Tsuchiura by the piano. Neither of them said a word until Tsuchiura told her to consider what he said then he left. Kazuki could still see Kaho-chan. Her face was as red as his is whenever he tries to speak to her. She was speechless and he didn't know what to do. So he left.

He really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but since he had all he could think about was what he had seen.

_I wonder how she's going to reply to him... What if she tells him she feels the same way? What if they start going out?_

Kazuki, being the awkward boy that he is, immediately started to imagine Kaho-chan and Tsuchiura together; walking down the street hand-in-hand. He imagined them laughing together and...k-k-k-kissing.

"NOOOOOOO!" he ran his hands through his messy, green hair and dropped his head on his desk.

"Hihara-san! What do you think you are doing yelling in my class? Do you have something you wish to share with the class?" Sensei demanded me in a stern voice.

He looked up sharply and realized that he had drifted off in class. Even worse, he had said his thoughts out **loud**. Ahh, so embarrassing. "Gomen Sensei. I just, uhh, forgot to study for my theory test today."

Sensei gave him a sharp look that sent chills down his spine. "Hihara-san, please keep your thoughts to yourself and pay attention to class. You may study **later**."

"Hehee," all eyes were on him and he could only chuckle nervously. "Hai, Sensei."

Class continued after that. Kazuki looked down at his half-assed notes. At the same time he heard a snicker to his right where Yunoki sat. Kazuki ignored him and tried to focus on class.

* * *

><p>He and Yunoki were exiting the school building and making their way to the school gates when Yunoki suddenly asked, "So what were you really thinking about that made you yell like that?"<p>

Hihara's heart skipped a beat and his feet missed a step when his mind quickly flashed back to his thoughts of Kaho-chan...and Tsuchiura. He tried to cover up his blushing face by looking away from Yunoki.

However, he could not hide the stutter in his voice. "N-nothing. Nothing really. Why do you ask?"

Yunoki now had an evil, calculating gleam in his eyes and he smiled his sadistic little smirk. One that his best friend didn't see. "I was just wondering." He decided to jump to another topic that he knew would get a rise out of his friend. "You know I saw Hino-san and Tsukimori-kun in the park a few days before he left to study abroad. They looked very cozy."

Kazuki gave his friend a questioning look as if to say without saying, _why are you telling me this_?

Yunoki pretended to not notice his friend and kept talking, "They were playing Ave Maria, but it was different than Tsukimori's usual playing."

"Different?"

"His tone, it sounded very...loving. And the look in his eyes when he looked at Hino-san," Yunoki paused to look over at Kazuki meaningfully. "He looked at her like he was going to grab her and hold her close."

The implications of what Yunoki said made Kazuki blush all the way to the roots of his emerald hair. He looked like a perfectly ripe tomato.

_Wait, is there something going on with Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun? Is that why she didn't say anything to Tsuchiura's confession? Because she was already in love with Tsukimori? They do spend a lot of time together in the practice rooms, on the roof, after school, and now in the park too? Maybe there is something going on with them._

Kazuki's mind immediately began to spout of thoughts of Kaho-chan and Tsukimori-kun together, maybe together in one of those private practice rooms with the soundproof walls where they could be...

"WAHHHHHHH! NO BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Kazuki threw his head back and screamed! It can't be!

"Hihara?"

Shocked back to reality by Yunoki's (amused?) voice, Kazuki looked around and noticed that the remaining students at Seiso were staring at him like he was crazy. This only made Kazuki blush harder than even before! Twice now he's made a fool of himself like this. Gahh.

"Hihara, are you-are you alright?" Yunoki had a concerned look on his face but the twitching of his mouth gave away his amusement.

"Ahh, stop laughing Yunoki!" Hihara hitched his bag and trumpet case higher on his shoulder and started walking briskly to the school entrance.

Yunoki, still trying to contain his laughter, followed his madly blushing friend. "So what were you thinking about this time that made you yell out, 'baka baka baka'?"

Kazuki didn't want to answer that question. One, because it was embarrassing to admit what he was thinking. Two, because he didn't want to think about it again, it gave him a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach.

He looked away at something in the distance and mumbled, "Ah hahaa uhh I just forgot to uhh buy some of the melon bread for lunch before they ran out. It's nothing important. Oh your car's here, I have to get going Yunoki! Ja ne!" He quickly made his escape before Yunoki could figure out what was really going on inside his head.

But, of course, Yunoki's sadistic plan had gone along perfectly and he laughed joyfully at his fruitful results. Ah, his transparent friend never failed to amuse him.

* * *

><p>Kazuki made a mad dash from the school without looking where he was going. He still had his mind on Kaho-chan; how she laughed, how she poured out her emotions in her playing, her honest smile. He couldn't get her off his mind.<p>

Suddenly he ran right into someone slight and soft, and he could feel them falling. His reflexes kicked in before either of them could fall over, however, he still lost his balance and fell back. The stranger that he had run into fell on top of him and took his breath away.

Kazuki wheezed and coughed, trying to get some much-needed air back into his deprived lungs.

"Oh no! Gomenasai!" the stranger got up hurriedly. "I'm so sorry for falling on you!"

Still wheezing, but breathing steadily again, Kazuki slowly sat up and rubbed his chest where the impact still left a lingering pain. "It's ok, my fault for running without looking at where I was going." He looked up at the stranger who was still apologizing profusely with her head bowed.

Right away he notice the cherry-red hair and the General Education Seiso uniform. "Kaho-chan?"

Kahoko looked up and recognized her sempai, still on the floor. "Hihara-sempai! It's you! I'm so sorry for knocking you over!" She helped him get up and dusted off his disheveled uniform. "Are you ok?"

Kazuki laughed. _What a coincidence to run into her, literally, just as I was trying to run away from my thoughts of her._

"What's so funny?" Kahoko asked, confused.

Kazuki just waved his hand, "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something. Anyways, I'm fine Kaho-chan."

She sighed in relief. "Good, I'd feel awful if you were hurt because of me."

"Ahh but I'm fine so no worries, right?" Kazuki smiled cheerfully which made Kahoko smile back at him.

_Wow, her smile is beautiful._

"Is there something on my face?"

Kazuki snapped out of his revelry. "No, nothing! Nothing at all!" he chuckled nervously.

_Shit I was staring again._

"Hihara-sempai, where were you running off to in such a hurry?" Kahoko asked. "You looked like you were running away from something."

_Crap I don't want to tell her that I was thinking weird thoughts about her. Hurry! Think of something quick!_

"I was just...going to go to this cake shop that I found the other day!" He said loudly. "They have the best French pastries there."

"Ooh that sounds good!"

A thought struck Kazuki, "Why don't you come with me? My treat."

"Really? But I couldn't possibly let you pay for me!"

"Consider it my apology for running into you." Kazuki smiled good naturedly. He spotted his trumpet and bag on the ground and picked them as well as Kaho-chan's bag. "Com'on, you can't let me go eat alone. It's more fun when you share good food with friends."

"Ehh ok." She took her bag from Kazuki. "Let's go!"

"Yeah, it's a date!" Kahoko suddenly blushed. Kazuki realized what he said and blushed as well. "Wait, no! Not like that! I mean, uhh, it's like two friends who are hanging out together having fun. Uhh, why don't we get going?"

He started heading away and Kahoko followed by his side. Both of them were still blushing and could barely speak to each other without stuttering.

_Gah, why did I say date? So stupid. That would only happen in my wildest dreams._

While these thoughts were going through Kahoko's head.

_Of course he didn't mean a date! Why would he want to go on a date with me? Only in my wildest dreams._

They both walked along, occupied with they're thoughts of something they thought would never happen.

* * *

><p><strong>I've noticed that there aren't that many Kazuki x Kahoko fanfictions and that really made me mad! They go so well together and personally, I think he's a great character. For all you Kazuki x Kahoko fans out there, I've written this just for you. Actully I wrote this for my cousin, but all the same, thanks for reading and please review!<strong>

**:D**

**All types of critiques are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wildest Dreams**

Kazuki led Kahoko through the park and along a path partially hidden among the trees. Kahoko had never been this far into the park before and she got a little worried.

"Are you sure that it's this way?" Kahoko asked, looking around and not seeing anyone anywhere near them.

"Don't worry, Kaho-chan, we're almost there. It's not too far away." he kept on going and Kahoko tried her best to follow.

"How did you find this place again?" she walked closer and closer to him. It was almost sunset and the sky was quickly darkening.

"I happened to find this place once when I got lost." Kazuki explained. He brushed aside some low hanging folliage and held it for Kahoko to pass under.

"Does that mean that we have to be lost now to find it?" Kahoko said jokingly, but she was half serious.

Kazuki chuckled. He felt her worry and hurried to reassure her. "No, no, we don't have to get lost, and we aren't. But if you're scared you can hold my hand until we get there." He blushed at the suggestion but he still offered her his hand.

_I'm just being a gentleman. I mean, I wouldn't want her to get lost or trip or something. Oh, who am I kidding, I just want to hold her hand. I wonder how soft it is...NO! Bad thought. Okay, Kazuki, be a gentleman and stop thinking bad thoughts!_

Kazuki snapped out of his mental ramblings when he felt something grasping his hand. It was Kaho-chan. She had put her hand in his and was holding it like a lifeline. He was surprised that she actually decided to hold his hand. Such a little gesture and it still made his heart beat a mile a minute and his face turn three shades of crimson.

He looked at her to see that she was looking back at him. They're eyes met and in that moment they both saw something in each other that they never noticed before. Could it have been...love? They realized that they were staring and the both blushed and looked away, both sharing the same thoughts yet again.

_Yeah, right. My eyes are probably just playing tricks on me. It's just wishful thinking on my part._

The whole time that this was happening, they had never let go of each other's hands.

"Uhh, why don't we keep going?" Kazuki suggested. "We're almost there."

Kahoko just nodded but kept her head down as to hide her the blush on her cheeks.

The pair walked for another few minutes until they finally emerged from the trees. A stray breeze drifted by tickling their noses with the scent of sweets, tea, and flowers. Kahoko looked up and gasped at the sight before her. They had arrived.

**_Two Hearts_** was a patisserie designed like a large gazebo with floor-to-ceiling glass windows running the circumference of the shop. The building was surrounded by a simple garden of roses all colors of the rainbow and the fragrances of baked sweets mixed well with the scent of nature to provide an ambiance of relaxation and peace.

Kazuki chuckled at the look on Kaho-chan's face when she saw the cute, secluded patisserie. "Well, we're here. Let's go in." he gently led her in and held the door for her while she admired the roses along the way.

"Konbanwa! Welcome to **_Two Hearts_**! Would you to like a couple's table?" The waitress smiled at them.

"A c-c-c-couple?" Kazuki stuttered. He looked down at their linked hands and noticed that they were standing very, very close.

Kahoko also noticed what they must have looked like and the pair sprang apart, putting as much as two foot of space between them. "No, it's not like that! We're just friends."

They both blushed and looked away awkwardly which made the waitress giggle. Even she, a complete stranger, noticed how much they liked each other.

"Gomen, my mistake. Please come this way." she directed them to a table by the window. It was away from the other customers. It could be called intimate.

_This is obviously a couple's table. Wahh, we're so close our legs are practically touching. I know I'm blushing, I can feel it! Damn it, why do I blush all the time? It's not like this is something I should be embarrassed about! I'm just hanging out with Kaho-chan. So what if we held hands and...damn it I'm starting to think weird thoughts again! Stop!_

"What would you like today?" Kazuki snapped back into reality and blushed because both Kaho-chan and the waitress were staring at him.

"Uhh I'll just have a fruit and green tea ice cream crepe." he told the waitress his order then looked over to Kaho-chan. She was still looking over her menu with an undecided frown on her face. "Do you know what you want yet, Kaho-chan?"

She shook her head. "It's so hard to decide. Everything looks great."

"How about a miille feuille then?" the waitress asked. "It means "a thousand leaves" in French. It has a rather romantic meaning behind it if you look a little deeper." she said this lowly only for Kazuki to hear.

He looked at her in shock and she just giggled.

_Oh my god, does EVERYONE know? I am not that obvious, am I?_

"That sounds good too. I'll have that. Thank you..."

"My name's Chitsu Natsume. Just call me Natsu-chan. I'll be back with your order soon. Call me if you need anything, ok?" and she left.

The two were left together and an awkward silence descended over them because they did not know what to talk about. Kazuki wanted to say something but every time he opened his mouth his mind turned blank. The same with Kahoko, she could not think of a thing to talk about.

Finally they decided to break the silence. At the same time.

"So how-" Kazuki.

"What have-" Kahoko.

They stared at each other in surprise and then burst out laughing. It was just one of those moments where they laughed at how awkward they let themselves get. Suddenly all the tension was gone.

"So what I meant to say was, how has your violin playing been coming along?" Kazuki started.

Kahoko excitedly replied, "I've gotten a lot better since Tsukimori-kun started teaching me. It's too bad he decided to study abroad. I miss him, even his coldness at times."

_Miss him, huh?_

"You two are pretty good friends then?" I asked, just to satisfy my curiosity even though I knew that her answer could very well break my heart.

She laughed. "Well, he's not as stiff and standoff-ish as he used to be. I could say he's actually nice now." then she smiled with a faraway look in her eyes, like she was thinking back to some fond memory.

_I knew it. I just HAD to ask...now i wish I hadn't._

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Natsume, who was keeping an eye on the "couple" had a fantastic idea. She was going to get them together, or at least attempt to. She had to try at least. They would be so good together, even a blind person could see as much.<p>

Just seeing them come into the shop, holding hands and walking close as lovers, anyone could see that they looked adorable together.

Natsume, who had gotten to know Kazuki from his many frequent visits here, knew that he was head over heels for the red haired violinist whom he talked about bringing every time he came here.

"Now that they're finally here together, I can finally put my plan into action." she smirked mischievously. Natsume had they're orders in front of her and with a thick chocolate syrup she wrote on the rim of Kahoko's plate "For my Sweetheart."

However, what she had forgotten was that Kahoko had ordered the mille feuille and Kazuki had ordered the crepe. Not noticing her mistake, she brought out their orders.

* * *

><p>"Here you are, enjoy!" Natsume placed their orders on the table and left without another word.<p>

Kazuki took his plate but noticed something written on it in chocolate.

_For my Sweetheart? What the..._

Kahoko had noticed the same thing.

But they both had jumped to different conclusions.

_Did I get my plate mixed up with someone else? I think I saw some other couples here. Maybe one of them ordered this for their sweetheart. That's sweet. I'd love to do something cute and romantic like this for Kaho-chan. To bad she has feelings for Tsukimori. I'll never have a chance with her now. Whoever this plate was meant for must have someone who loves them very much._

Kahoko was still staring at the plate. When she looked up at Kazuki, he had a soft, wistful look on his face and he was staring to his left where coincidentally the waitress, Natsume, was standing waiting on another table.

_So she's his sweetheart? Is that why she wrote that on his plate? Was I wrong when I felt that there was something there when he held my hand? When he looked at me? Are my feelings really just one-sided? It would only be wishful thinking on my part to hope that Hihara-sempai would have any feelings for me. He already has a sweetheart. I'll never have a chance with him now._

"I have to go." Kahoko said abruptly.

Kazuki was shocked when she suddenly stood up. "Wait, what's wrong, Kaho-chan?" he saw the look on her face. She looked heartbroken.

"I should have realized this sooner. It would never happen in my wildest dreams." she picked up all of her things and pushed away from the table.

Kazuki hurriedly got up and grabbed his things and tried to follow her as she quickly dashed out of the shop. "Kaho-chan! Wait!"

"What's wrong, Kazuki-kun?" Natsume questioned. She had seen Kahoko run away and wondered what had gone wrong. Hadn't her plan worked?

"I don't know what happened. One minute, we were just talking and then our orders came and she just left!" Kazuki said in a rush. He was frantically thinking about what might have affected her so much.

Natsume had an awful realization. "The crepe was yours, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well I wrote that little message on your plate because I thought it was Kahoko-chan's. I wanted to help you guys get your feelings out but I guess she thought that I had written the message for you." Natsume rushed on. "You need to go tell her now before she jumps to other conclusions!"

"I know! I know!" Kazuki looked outside. It was dark now.

_And Kaho-chan doesn't know the way back. And if I remember, the weather forecst said that we were due for thunderstorms tonight. Oh no, I have to find her!_

Without even paying for their meal, Kazuki sprinted out of the store with his bag and trumpet bouncing along his side. He frantically looked around for any sign of Kaho-chan but the darkness was thick and undiscerning.

_Crap! Crap crap crap crap._

He looked all over. then to his right, he saw some foot steps in the grass that could have only been made a few minutes ago. Without a thought, he ran off in that direction, desperate to find her before she got lost and hurt herself.

_I won't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her._

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter is LATE. Like weeks late! or A week? IDK. but whatever its here now! tell me what you think. :D btw I need a beta reader, any offers? I'm not sure how beta readers work but if anyone is interested message me and help me set it up, ok?<strong>

**For now, read and review. tell me wat you think. ;) no reviews are bad reviews. comments and suggestions are always taken into account.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wildest Dreams**

_Shit, it's dark now. I've already been searching for over an hour. Where the heck could she have gone? I hope she's ok..._

Kazuki made another lap around the park, still looking desperately for Kahoko.

_Maybe she found her way home._

That positive thought gave him some comfort. That was until he saw some guys ahead of him walking toward a defenseless looking girl...who happened to have bright red hair and was carrying a violin case. They were slowly backing her up into the darker part of the park where a few girls have gone missing recently. She didn't notice how they were slowly corralling her. Frankly, she just looked terrified.

That made his blood boil.

_Those punks..._

Kazuki quietly followed, hoping he might be able to sneak up on them. They kept pushing Kahoko toward the basketball courts. Kazuki followed until he was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"What is a cute little thing like you doing out so late? And all alone too." the first creep was close enough that he caught Kahoko by her arm.

His friend came up beside her and snatched away her bag and violin. "You're a rich girl, aren't you? Such nice things you have here. Too bad you won't be needing it now." and he tossed her bag and violin into the brushes where they were swallowed up by the darkness.

He got more and more mad by the minute. But he still stalled his time until he could sneak up on them. Now was not the time.

They kept going until they had her cornered against the metal fence. She was shaking like a chihuahua and they just laughed at her distress.

"You can cry all you want, no one is going to hear you." They laughed mercilessly.

_I've had enough._

He dropped his things on the ground and ran at their turned backs! Then out of nowhere another guy grabbed him in a headlock and threw him to the ground.

"So we have a prince charming trying to save the princess, huh?"

The guy holding him pulled out a knife that gleamed in the street light.

"Hihara-sempai!" Kahoko struggled to get away from the hands her captors but they held firm.

"So is this your boyfriend? Come to save you? Ha! Just stay here and watch while we cut him up."

The guy holding Kazuki down pulled his head up by the roots of his hair and put the knife to his neck. He pressed in firmly until a red line of blood ran down to the collar of his uniform.

"One wrong breath, and you're dead. You got me?" his captor growled into his ear. His warm breath had the sickly, nasty smell of beer and cigarettes.

"How does it feel, little girl? To know that your boyfriend is gonna die just because he came to save you? His death is gonna be on your conscience for the rest of your life. Which will be very short-lived." he chuckled darkly. "We'll have our fun with you and then we'll throw you in some alley. Like all those other girls."

Kahoko started whimpering and crying. She could see her fate now. And as much as she struggled she couldn't get away from they're grasp.

"Hihara-sempai! Hihara-sempai! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have run away. I'm so sorry..." her voice broke and tears streamed down her face.

"Such a cute crying face." the ring leader spoke as he held her. "It makes me want to hurt you more."

His voice. Her tears. This whole damn situation. It made him see red. The adrenaline started pumping through his blood. When his captor was distracted, he struck out with his arm and grabbed the knife, pulling it away from his neck. Then he twisted the arm until there was a sickening crack and a painful cry which broke the quiet air of the deserted park.

The rest of them were all stunned by the sudden turn of events and that gave him the opportunity to punch the ringleader in the face. He was so stunned he released his hold of Kahoko and fell forward, falling on his face. Kazuki then swung around and drove a roundhouse kick into the last punk's stomach. He fell down clutching his abdomen and did not get up again.

Kazuki was breathing hard. His hands were shaking. But he was safe, besides the wound on his neck which was still steadily dripping blood that stained his white uniform a dirty rust color. However, he disregarded it and ran over to Kahoko. She was slumped on the ground, staring at him frighteningly.

"Kaho-chan! Kaho-chan! Are you ok? Did they hurt you anywhere? Answer me!" he grabbed her arms and pulled her close to inspect for any injuries. She appeared fine. Just shaken and more than a little frightened.

"Hihara-sempai? Hihara-sempai!" she grabbed onto his arms as well and stared at him like she couldn't believe that he was there holding her. "You're ok! You're alive. They didn't kill you! I'm- I'm so glad!" she broke down in tears again, but they were tears of relief.

He pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's alright Kaho-chan. I'm fine. You're fine. We'll be alright."

She hiccuped and sobbed but smiled. "I know. Because you're here. I know. I trust you, Hihara-sempai."

He pulled away and helped her up as well.

"Come on, we need to get going and report them to the authorities." He turned around and headed away from the basketball courts. He kept a tight grip on Kahoko's hand. One, to make sure that neither of them got separated again. And two, so that he could feel connected to her and know she was safe.

They walked over the unconcious bodies and quickly grabbed Kahoko's things from the brushes.

While their backs were turned, the ringleader came back into conciousness and saw the knife within his reach. He saw his chance to get back at Kazuki for getting the better of him. So he sprang up and grabbed the knife. He ran at Kazuki's back and plunged the blade deep into Kazuki.

"Hihara-sempai!" Kahoko screamed. But it was too late. Kazuki had been stabbed.

He could feel the burning of the metal pierce his flesh and he felt himself start to fall.

"You little shit. You thought you get the better of me! That'll teach you." The ringleader stood over him and gloated, going so far as to kick him while he was down.

"No! Stop!" Kahoko tried to pull him away from her sempai who was starting to cough up blood from the internal damage he received. "Don't hurt him anymore!"

The ringleader was enraged at her and slapped her away harshly. She fell on the ground and scathed herself.

"So you want to be next, little bitch? You know, you really aren't bad looking. I should have some fun with you right now. Let the last thing your boyfriend see in this life is the way you look defiled and sullied. How do you like that? Answer me little slut!" he grabbed her chin in a rough grip and shook her.

"Please! Please, why are you doing this? Please just stop."

The ringleader made an ugly sneer that warped his face. "You should beg just like that when-"

All of a sudden, his eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. Then he started falling forward onto Kahoko.

"Ahh!" she saw the bloody knife protruding from her assailants back, right over his heart. Standing over the dead ringleader was Kazuki. He was breathing shallowly and blood ran from his neck wound as well as from his mouth. There was a large patch of red on his jacket where he had been stabbed. However, he still made his way over to Kahoko.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"How can you ask me that right now? You're bleeding so much!" she ran toward his side and reached for his wound.

He slapped her hand away and stood up. "I'll be fine. First we need to contact the police. Do you have your cell phone?"

She nodded and jerkily rummaged through her bag. "I have it." and she dialed 9-1-1. "I'm calling them right now. But please, go sit down Hihara-sempai. You're losing too much blood."

Kazuki wanted to say that he was fine but truth was he was nowhere near fine. His wounds were starting to really burn and his vision was already snapping in and out of focus. He knew he was suffering from bloodloss. Hell, it was highly possible that he was going to die tonight. If he did, he wanted to get Kaho-chan to safety first. If that was his last act on this Earth, then he could die happy.

_As long as she was safe._

"Just sit down Hihara-sempai." she led him over to the benches where he slumped down on them. His hand naturally strayed to his wound to put pressure on it in order to stop the bleeding. Kahoko saw this and she took off her jacket and pressed it against his side. "Just hold on for a little bit longer. The paramedics are on their way. Just a few more minutes!"

Kazuki heard her dimly, but his consciousness was on the brink of turning to blackness. His head lolled back against the back of the bench. His breath got shallower and more hollow.

"Kaho-chan?" his voice had been reduced to a pained whisper.

"Yes? I'm right here." she grasped his hand and squeezed the life out of it.

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you. I might not have the chance after tonight, so I might as well do it before I-"

She cut him off. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! You'll be fine! Whatever you have to tell me you can tell me when you're all better. I'll take you out and treat you to whatever you want and we'll talk the whole day if you want! Just don't die... Don't leave me."

Her tears were leaving a trail down her cheeks and Kazuki brushed them away tenderly.

"Ok, I promise. I won't leave until I've told you." he tried to smile but he didn't know if he was. All of a sudden he felt numb. His eyelids fell and his hand did as well.

_I can't see you anymore. I can't feel you. Is this what it feels like? Is this death?_

"Hihara-sempai? Hihara-sempai! HIHARA-SEMPAI!" she gripped his slack hand, hoping for a response but not getting one. "No...no no no, it's not happening. It can't. You can't die! You can't..."

* * *

><p>"Miss! Miss, please get up!" the paramedic grabbed Kahoko and hauled her up on her feet. "Please! We have to get him to the hospital now! There might still be a chance for him. We need you to step away so that we can get him on the stretcher."<p>

Kahoko stepped away from the unconscious Kazuki. The paramedics all rushed to his side and strapped him to a stretcher. They put a breathing mask to his face then rushed him into the ambulance.

Kahoko still stood with the first paramedic who had been trying to get her attention but he received no response. She was still numb, in shock, did not know what was going on anymore.

_When had the ambulance gotten here? What is going on? What is going to happen to him now? It was all my fault that he was hurt like this. All my fault!_

Trapped inside her own misgivings and wrapped up in her guilt, she did not feel the paramedic leading her away toward the ambulance.

"Miss, are you ok? Do you have any serious injuries?" he tried to get her attention but still he got no response.

"It was all my fault..."

Before the paramedic could ask, his arms were full of an unconscious Kahoko.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wildest Dreams**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So my cousin just told me recently that i have to put a disclaimer on my stories. Frankly I totally spaced on that part and I don't really care to put one...but I guess I should? *sigh*<em>**

**_DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY FACET OR FRACTION OF LA CORDA D'ORO, WHATSOEVER! _**

**_There, that is my disclaimer for the rest of the story! Now to the next chapter, which my cousin bribed me with back massages to crank out early. You all should thank her or something ;) lol JK xD_**

* * *

><p>"Hurry! Rush him to the ICU! His pulse is faint and he's lost a lot of blood. We may need to find someone for a blood transfusion." The Doctor ordered his nurses who were pushing Kazuki's stretcher through the crowded hospital hallway.<p>

He needed to get this boy into an operating room before they lost him completely. There was still a good chance they could patch up the wound if the knife had missed his internal organs. First, they had to get him stabilized before he went into shock.

"Doctor, we're ready to begin." They had finally made it and all the medical instruments were laid out by the operating table.

"Good. Now everybody," he addressed the room full of nurses and assistants. "Let's save this boy's life."

* * *

><p>The thunder and lightening rumbled and flashed outside of Kahoko's hospital room window. The girl herself was still passed out from the shock of the situation she was in. Her room was filled with worried occupants; friends, family, classmates.<p>

Her parents have been endlessly worried about whether she would wake up or not while her friends, Nao and Mio, had been endlessly crying without stop. Her classmates and fellow concours contestants were all waiting anxiously to find out the results of her tests as well as Kazuki's fate.

There was a very dense, uncomfortable air in the room, like all the optimism and positivity was sucked out of their hearts. In situations like this Kazuki or Kahoko would have been going around trying to cheer everyone up with their positive attitudes and bright smiles, but now they were the ones everyone was worried about.

No one said a word because no one knew what to say. They sat or slumped around the room, just anxiously waiting.

Finally, the Doctor came into the room with the results.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hino?" Kahoko's parents stood up. Her mother had a handkerchief pressed to her tearful eyes and her father did his best to stay strong.

"Is our daughter going to be ok? Will she wake up?" Mr. Hino asked quickly. His voice broke at the end and the first tears made it way down his cheeks.

The Doctor saw how torn up these parents were, he sees parents like these everyday and not all of them are told good news about their child's condition. It gave him such happiness to be able to relieve at least their worry.

"You daughter will be fine." Mrs. Hino broke down from sheer relief and unadulterated happiness. "She just needs time for her mind and body to work through the stress of today and the past events. She will wake up soon."

With tears and a broad smile on his face, Mr. Hino grabbed the Doctor's hands in a furious grip and shook them until they threatened to fall off. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You do not know how glad we are to hear that!" Then he grabbed his wife in a bone-crushing hug and they both cried their tears of relief for Kahoko in each others' arms.

"What about Kazuki? What is going to happen to my little boy?" Mrs. Hihara asked tentatively.

Her eyes were red and swollen from tears that have long dried up but the Doctor couldn't help but see the desperation and despair in those watery depths.

"I don't have much on the condition of your son yet, ma'am, but as soon as I do I will tell you ASAP. Please, I know this is hard but you have to be patient and be brave. Hope that Hihara-san will make it through."

"...Hihara-...sempai..."

Everyone in the room turned to the prone figure still immobile on the hospital bed.

* * *

><p>Kahoko's eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath from the breathing mask attached to her face. She blinked repeatedly to clear her vision and to gather her wits.<p>

_Where am I? What am I doing here?_

"Kahoko!"

_Mom? Why is she here? Why is everyone here? Where am I?_

"Kahoko! I'm so glad you woke up! We were all so worried about you!" Then Mrs. Hino pulled her daughter into a tight, loving hug which ended with her crying on Kahoko's shoulder.

"It's alright, Mom, I'm fine. I'm ok." Kahoko hugged her mother close and something started sparking in her mind.

_Something happened tonight. What was it? I was involved, but how?_

"Hello, Miss Hino." said a man in a long, white lab coat. "I am your doctor for the duration of your stay here. Do you know why you are here?"

Kahoko slowly shook her head.

The occupants around the perimeter of the room all had varying degrees of pity on their faces but none of them said a word as the Doctor continued on.

"You were almost raped and killed by a notorious gang who have been behind the recent disappearances of 6 women." Kahoko's eyes widened but she had nothing to say. The Doctor continued on. "Kazuki-kun was able to prevent them from doing anything but he sustained a stab wound in the process. Now he is in ICU and we're hoping to stabilize him. His condition is still undetermined at the moment."

_No...no that can't be. Hihara-sempai. He...he got stabbed because of me? It's all my fault._

Then it all came back to her. She had run away from him after she found out that Hihara-sempai already had someone he considered his sweetheart. After that she had gotten trying to find the way back. Then these three nice guys offered to show her the way...but they turned out to be not so nice. They had teased her, harassed her, and almost raped her! If Hihara-sempai hadn't showed up when he had, she would not be here now. Not here specifically. She wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Hihara-sempai's help!

"Hino-san?" The Doctor asked in concern.

Kahoko had been staring at her hands in shock from the news and her memories. Now she was shaken out of them and she knew what she had to do.

"I need to see Hihara-sempai."

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

Beep.

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Hmm, that's really annoying. I'm trying to sleep here. Jeez can someone please turn off that dang alarm?_

Kazuki slowly opened his eyes. The first thought that he had was, "Why does everything hurt so much?"

"Hihara-sempai!" He heard a familiar voice to his right and when he turned to look, he saw Kahoko standing in the doorway of his...hospital room? Crying her eyes out?

"Kaho-chan? What the..." A sudden pain in his side stopped him short when he tried to get up.

"No! Don't move. You still need to recover from your surgery." she quickly rushed to his side and pushed his shoulders back to on the bed. "If you rip your stitches they'll have to sew you back up."

Kazuki was very confused by this. All of it. For one, Kaho-chan still had her hands on his shoulders and did not seem to be removing them anytime soon. Two, she was still crying. Three, did she say surgery? Why would he need a surgery?

Unless...this pain in his side...was from a knife. A stranger, no strangers who tried to hurt Kaho-chan. And he tried to save her. He did save her. But there was a knife and a sharp pain and then...

"Kaho-chan! Are you alright?" he grabbed her hands in a bruising grip. "Nothing happened to you right? You weren't hurt?"

Kahoko looked at him in surprise. Then she started to laugh. Really laugh, hard, to the point where she almost cried tears of joy and fell over.

"What's so funny?" Kazuki slowly got up until he was supporting himself on his elbows. He looked down at Kahoko who was resting herself on the edge of his bed while she shook with laughter.

"I can't believe you, sempai." she wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "You are the most kindhearted person I've ever known."

Again Kazuki was confused. "What are you talking about Kaho-chan?"

"You! I'm talking about you!" she gesticulated wildly to him and the hospital bed and god-knows-what-else. Her face was comical mix of flustered and determination. "You were stabbed and you very nearly died! Yet here you are worried about me? You should be worried about you!"

"But I'm worried about you. I know that I'm hurt, but I'm fine now. But if I don't know that you're ok, I can't help but worry." he tightened his grip on her hand.

Kahoko's eyes watered again but Kazuki wiped away the first tear that began to fall.

"I'm fine. I'm really absolutely ok. But it's all my fault. It's all my fault that you were stabbed. You were trying to save me after I got myself in trouble. It's all my fault and I'm so sorry."

Kahoko looked away from Kazuki because she could not stand to look at him right then. He was in that hospital bed because of her. He had that wound because of her. It wouldn't surprise her if he started hating her for putting him in this situation.

However, it really surprised her when he put his fingers on her chin and turned her face back toward him so that they were looking eye to eye. Then he did another really surprising thing. He laughed. But he had to stop because his side started stinging.

"Kaho-chan, I don't blame you for this wound. Not at all because its a small price to pay to make sure that you're safe." he brought their faces even closer. Kahoko's cheeks flamed at their close proximity but Kazuki didn't seem to even notice. "Since I don't blame you for this, you shouldn't blame yourself either."

"But-" she was cut off.

"Promise me you'll forgive yourself." he stared her straight on to the point where she couldn't look away even if she wanted to. She was entranced by the emotion behind his dark amber eyes. That emotion went just a hair beyond concern...what was it... "Promise me Kaho-chan."

Kahoko could not say no to him now, not when he was being so earnest. "I promise, Hihara-sempai. Thank you." She placed a her hand over his which still rested lightly on her cheek.

At this point Kazuki had finally noticed the close proximity of their faces. Heck, her lips were only a few inches away from his. If he wanted to, he could pull her in for a kiss before she even knew what was happening. It was a very tempting thought. His fingers twitched at how easy it would be for him to just pull her forward those last few inches.

_No! I can't do it. Not until she knows my feelings. Even then, she might not accept it. I can't force myself on her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt her in any way at all._

With those thoughts flying through his head at a million miles a minutes, he bashfully let her go.

"Excuse me."

Kahoko and Kazuki both nearly jumped out of their skins.

The nurse saw that she had walked in on something and smiled conspicuously.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. Hihara-san needs to rest so that he can heal. Please, you can come back tomorrow when visiting hours resume."

Kahoko politely thanked the nurse who left them to say their good-byes.

"I guess I have to leave now." she fidgeted awkwardly, not knowing what else to say or do, so she began to make her way to the door.

However, Kazuki quickly grabbed her wrist before she could get away and pulled her back around.

"Are you going to come back tomorrow?" he asked tentatively. He really wanted her to. But of course she might be tired or she might want to spend time with her family or she might not like being at the hospital. Thoughts upon thoughts ran through his brain so fast he almost made himself dizzy!

Kahoko giggled at her sempai's eager expression; just like a puppy. "I'll be back tomorrow. Promise, Hihara-sempai."

She smiled that heartwarming smile that made Kazuki's heart trot and jump for joy.

"Good night Kaho-chan." he might not know it but there was a silly fool-in-love smile on his face that went almost ear to ear.

Kahoko loved that smile. Only Hihara-sempai could make her tingle and shiver like this. "Good night."

With that she left, slowly closing the door behind her.

Kazuki could only lay in bed and watch her through the window as she talked to the nurse outside who led her away.

"One day soon, Kaho-chan, I'll tell you how I really feel about you." He could not wait for that day. Kazuki fell asleep to that pleasant thought, and his dreams were filled with a certain redhead who had no idea how much she was loved and cherished by the boy in the hospital bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well scratch that bit about cranking this out early, this took MUCH longer than expected. But going back to school definitely hindered my progress. still hope you enjoyed the chapter! I kno it wasn't much this time, but you all kno the expression, "the calm before the storm" right? ;) hahaa i have much much heart pounding doki doki excitement planned for the next chappie.<strong>_

_**thnx for reading! please review. cuz reviews r luv 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wildest Dreams**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so ok its been a LONG time. I swore to myself that i was going to update during winter break...yea im really not good with keeping promises to myself it seems. but here it is. the new chapter! finally! if i have anyone still following this story, i thank you for your dedication hehehee hope im not being conceited thinking that there are still people willing to read what i write.<strong>

**but i hope you enjoy. i tried to make up for the months of inactivity. (v^w^)**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Kazuki-sempai._" _Kahoko said softly.

There was no answer. The one sleeping on the hospital gave no indication that he had heard her voice in his deep slumber. She did not take this to heart. Instead she just took this chance to gaze at her beloved sempai without feeling awkward or embarrassed. Only at times like these, when he had absolutely no idea could she let all of her feelings finally show on her face and in her actions.

"I know you told me to forgive myself, but I don't know when...or if I can." Kahoko looked down at her hands neatly folded on her lap.

She twisted her fingers and looked back at her sempai's sleeping face. She felt a strong compulsion to stroke his face while she had the chance. To brush the hair lying askew and messy on his forehead. To just feel the warm of his cheek on her palm.

_But what if he woke up? He would think I was some creepy peeper, looking at someone while they slept. Why am I even here?_

"Ugh." His soft groan brought her out her reverie.

His face scrunch up and it looked like he was in pain. His hand subconsciously came to rest on his injured side. This caused Kahoko's heart and conscience to twinge with guilt.

"Kaho...Kaho...ko." he breathed out in desperation. His movements were getting more wild. Sweat shown on his temple and forehead. "No..."

She could see that he was having a nightmare now. She was about to rush for the nurse when he started calling out her name again. Should she leave him now? What should she do?

Making up her mind, she got a cloth from the things by his bedside table. Steadily, despite her rapidly jumping heart, she wiped away his sweat.

"Shh Kazuki. You're alright. There's nothing wrong. I'm right here. Be calm."

Slowly, her voice penetrated his beleaguered mind. His movements calmed but his face still showed that he was buried in his nightmare.

"I'm here, Kazuki. Listen to me. You're alright. There nothing to worry about." Kahoko wiped at his forehead again. His face had relaxed again and his breathing was not as labored as it had been. "That's right. I'm here and nothing is wrong."

"Kahoko. You...I lo..." he trailed off with a smile on his lips.

_Huh, wonder what he was saying. I guess it doesn't matter now. __Thank goodness. He's better. I should go find a nurse tell her that his injury is bothering him._

Kahoko placed the cloth in the tub on the table. She turned to get one last glance at him before she left. This would be the last time she was going to see him in a long time.

_If only I could have come see you when you weren't asleep but I guess this is better. I wouldn't want to have to face you when I still feel this way. I know you already forgive me, but until I can forgive myself...sayonara._

On a crazy impulse, she hesitantly leaned down and kissed his cheek. She gazed at him one last time and with a soft, "I love you," left.

* * *

><p>Kazuki awoke from his sleep with a start. He tried to sit up but again that stinging pain reminded him of how dumb that would be. But there was an urgency that nudged at him. He didn't know why he felt like he had to get up and run, but it was like his heart and body knew something that his mind did not.<p>

_Maybe its just the medication getting to me._

Even saying that to himself didn't feel right. To try to alleviate this feeling, he pressed the button on his bedside to call the nurse in. Almost right away a harried looking lady in scrubs rushed to his room.

"Hihara-san, what's wrong? Did your wound reopen?" she rushed to his side and started pulling medical instruments out of her bag of supplies that he had not noticed before.

"No, wait, nurse-san-" he tried to stop her from her rushing. "Nurse-san, wait!"

She immediately stopped and looked at him with a roll of bandages loaded and ready in her hands. "What's the matter?"

"That's just it, nothing is the matter. Please, calm down." He struggled to get up into a seated position with the nurse's assistance.

"Hihara-san are you sure?" Once comfortable, he nodded to get her to stop her fiddling.

"Really, I'm fine. My side hurts a bit, but it's not something that's causing me severe pain."

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. When that girl came to tell me that you were in pain I thought that maybe your body may have rejected the pain medication in some way."

"No, no, the medication is working just fine-" _Wait, girl? Could it have been...Kaho-chan? _"Nurse-san, what did this girl look like? How long was she here? Did she leave already?" he did know why he felt that urgency again but it nagged at his mind to find out.

"She had long red and amber eyes. She came to visit you after visiting hours. Of course that not allowed, but she looked so desperate and sad I felt for her so I left her in for a few minutes. Thank goodness I did, she was able to calm you down before you really did damage to yourself." the nurse proceeded to do some minor inspections of his conditions.

"But is she still here?"

"No, she left quite a while ago."

His hope deflated and he slumped back into the bed. The nurse saw his disappointment and sympathized for him as he had for the girl with the red hair.

"Don't worry Hihara-san, she'll come visit again soon. She loves you too much not to."

This caused him to blush. "Ahh, she doesn't love me like that. We're just friends."

"Oh." The nurse saw Kazuki's bright blush and wanted to chuckle. Even she saw what neither of them did. But seeing that they had not confessed they're true feelings to each other yet, she kept quiet about her keen observations. "My mistake, Hihara-san, I just meant that she must be a very good friend."

_Yeah, friend. She's my friend. If only we were more. If only I could hear her say "I love you" to me, just once._

* * *

><p>It's be almost a week now, and Kahoko still hadn't come back to the hospital. Kazuki had healed a great deal since then and he can now move without his side paining him to exhaustion. Still he was confined to a hospital bed for one more week to make sure that the stitches had done their job. The entire time, he was twitchy and antsy.<p>

The nurses, his parents, his brother, and his friends all tried their best to distract him, calm him down, but in the end they all failed. They saw that there was something much more pressing on his mind. If he had been paying attention to everyone around him, he would have noticed that they were all acting rather strangely themselves. As if they were all on a big secret and he was the only one who didn't know.

But even if he did catch on to this, he wouldn't care. There was only one thing and one person on his mind and she had not walked through the door of this hospital since that night. Still he was waiting for her.

"Hihara-san, you have a visitor."

Kazuki immediately perked up. _Could it be? Is it-_

"Hello, Kazuki." Kazuki's mom walked in and sat by his bedside.

"Oh, hi mom." he tried to hide his disappointment and put on a smile. But this was his mother. Without saying a thing, she knew how he was feeling.

"I know I'm not who you were hoping to see, but I need to tell you something important."

His mom looked him straight in the eyes and he had a feeling that he had better brace himself for what was to come. He sat straighter. His mood became serious. He braced his hands on his lap and awaited what was to come.

It seemed like his mother was also bracing herself.

_Who was more worried here? Her or me?_

"Kazuki, a lot has happened in the last few weeks, and some of us are taking it better than other." Here she trailed off and looked out the window. The pause made Kazuki even more nervous but he saw how difficult this was for his mom. "I know how you feel about Kahoko-chan."

_What...how did she...wait, why is she bringing that up now? Gahh I can feel myself blushing._

"Mom, I'm not trying to be impolite, but why are you bringing that up?" he turned his head to try to hide his blush but nothing escaped his mom's notice.

"I'm just saying that she's a very nice girl; polite, smart, talented, and such nice manners. I approve. And you know she was the most upset about the accident." she turned to look him in the eyes yet again. "She was more upset for you than she was for herself."

"I know." he flashed back to the night he was admitted into the hospital. She was crying as if he had died.

"You know what it means when a girl puts your own well-being above hers like that?" Again, Kazuki was perplexed and didn't know where his mom was going with this. She sighed. How dense her son could be sometimes. "She loves you. Very much."

A moment of dead silence. Then Kazuki just sputtered in disbelief and shock.

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you saying?" His blush was now so red it was a wonder how it was humanly possible. "That's crazy. She's j-j-j-just my kohai. And she's just really nice s-s-s-so that's why she...was worried...bout me." he started mumbling to an end. He looked away from his mom's piercing look and nervously fiddled with his bed sheets.

"Oh, Kazuki."

His mom realized that he really believed that she had no special feelings for him. Did he not notice just how concerned the little red-head had been? It seems like would need to hear it from her for himself for him to finally believe. Too bad that wasn't possible anymore...

"Kazuki," he still refused to look at her. "Kazuki, in all seriousness, look at me." It took some coercing but he finally wrangled in his embarrassment.

"Yeah, mom?"

"The reason why I brought up Kahoko-chan was because...after the night you were admitted in here, she left."

"She left." the words were a dull dead weight on his tongue and on his heart. "What do you mean she...left?"

"She left. No one knows where she went and for how long she's going to be gone. The school's been notified of her absence but her parents won't tell anyone of her location. It seems like she wants that to remain a secret from everyone. Especially you."

_Especially me. So it seems like everyone knew that she left...because of me. Kaho-chan. Why?_

"Kazuki-"

"Mom, how long were you guys going to keep this from me?" he had his head bowed but his voice was steady and first in its demand for answers.

"We never intended to keep this from you. We just didn't want to tell you to-" she was cut off by a loud bang.

Kazuki's fist tingled from the blow. But his face showed no signs of pain. It was devoid of all emotion. He just looked empty.

"Enough. I don't want to hear anymore. Can you please just leave, Mom? I want to be alone right now." He didn't raise his eyes. He didn't raise his voice. But the message was still loud and clear.

"Alright, son." she came and kissed him goodbye.

He mumbled something alike to "See you," but his mind was already a million miles away wherever Kahoko was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wildest Dreams**

Kazuki was released from the hospital a week and a half after he found out about Kahoko's sudden disappearance. His family and his friends were there to celebrate his release. He didn't really see much of a point in this because most of them visited him almost on a daily basis anyways, but hey, if they were happy why should he spoil their joy? In truth, he knew why everyone was here. He knew why they visited him so regularly while he was in the hospital. They were trying to keep his mind off of Kahoko.

It was a nice sentiment, but with all their attempts at diverting his mind and steering away from the subject every time it came up, they only made him remember her more. He realized that after the third time he asked about her that no one was going to tell him a thing. It was almost as if they had made a pact to keep the subject at bay. As if just the mention of her was taboo.

What ridiculousness.

He was a big boy, he could handle it. All this tippy-toeing that they were doing was getting a bit annoying. But he knew that their intentions were good so he played along. The entire time though, his mind was always on a certain redhead. Even if she had fled away from him, his heart wasn't going to let him forget her anytime soon. If ever.

"It feels good to be home doesn't it, little bro?" his big brother, Haruki, ruffled his hair. Just like he always does.

"Jeez, nii-san!" Kazuki pushed his messy bangs out of his eyes. They had gotten a bit unruly while he was recovering.

His brother just laughed at his attempts to fix his mop of hair. "I missed you, brat!" he pulled him into a one armed hug while he used his other arms to give him a lighthearted nuggie.

"Ah! Jerk! Let go!" Kazuki struggled out of his brother's hold and turned the tables. Now he was the one holding his brother in a choke hold. Not actually choking him of course. They were just messing around. It was his brother's way of welcoming him home.

"Boys!" his mom came rushing in when she heard the struggle. "Just out of the hospital and you're trying to end up right back in there?"

They let go of each other but neither of them were repentant about their tussle.

"Sorry, mom." they both intoned.

"I was just making sure Kazuki didn't get weak lying in that bed for three weeks." again he ruffled his younger brother's hair before running to his room.

"Ah! nii-san! I can still kick your butt!" he tried to chase after his brother but his mom stopped him.

"You boys. The first thing you do is fight. Really!" though she huffed and puffed about boys being boys, she was glad to see that Kazuki was back to his normal cheerful self.

"Aw, mom. We're just playing." his smiled brightly, that free, goofy smile that made his face light up. It lightened his mom's heart. Her little boy was home.

"Just don't overdo it." she swatted him away and told him to come down when dinner was ready.

"Ok, mom." he ran upstairs to his room. But he suddenly turned back. "By the way,"

She turned around. "Hmm?"

"I missed you." then he fled upstairs. His booming footsteps slowly getting quieter until a big crash came followed by more fighting and sounds of struggle.

The whole time, his mom just stared at where Kazuki had been. Her eyes started getting misty as she remembered how close she had come to losing him. She couldn't be more relived that he was finally home safe and sound. She turned to go to the kitchen to make a welcome home feast.

* * *

><p>From then on, Kazuki continued on with his life as usual. He went back to school and tried his best to catch up and graduate. Boy, he had a LOT to catch up on. While he was in the hospital, every other third year in the country was trying their best to study to get into the university they wanted. Exams were coming up and graduation was around the corner. At the rate he was going, Kazuki was barely going to make it by the skin of his teeth. That was if he could concentrate.<p>

Sure, he studied alright and passed his exams with a more than acceptable score. He wasn't the type that needed to study much to grasp a concept. He got accepted into a music program in Tokyo University of the Arts. He was well on his way to graduation.

Despite all that he's achieved, they were merely what he had to do. At the back of his mind was Kahoko. It's been 4 months now and she was still...gone. It looks like she was really going to stay gone. She hasn't tried to contact anyone. Not even Fuyumi-chan or Amou-san. Her parents are hell bent on listening to their daughter's wish...and Kazuki can't find it in himself to bother them with his own wish.

So time just went on.

All of a sudden, it was already April. Time just flew by. Kazuki was no longer a high school student anymore. He was officially a university freshman. Well maybe not officially. There was something he needed to take care of before entering university. It's been nagging at him for the last four months.

"Are you sure about this Kazuki?" his mom sounded apprehensive.

He didn't even have to look up from his packing to respond. "Yes, mom, I've thought this out and I've decided," he zipped up the last of his luggage. "that I have to do this. I have to see her at least one last time so that I can get this weight off my chest."

He leaned back against his luggage with a sigh and his mom sighed as she leaned against the door frame. They both had very different concerns on their minds but one thing was for sure, they both knew that Kazuki had to do this.

"If this is your plan, and you're sure about this..." she pulled something out from her apron pocket. It was a small folded piece of paper. "That might help you on what you're about to do. I wish you luck Kazuki." she kissed his cheek and left him alone. She had said her piece. The rest was up to him now.

Kazuki sat down on his bed and look at the little piece of paper. It was regular notebook paper torn in half and folded lengthwise. He unfolded it.

* * *

><p>"Final boarding to Akita. Final boarding." the PA system announced for the final time. A few minutes later the train doors closed and the high-speed train took off whizzing through the city, bypassing scenery faster than the eyes could see.<p>

Kazuki sat in his seat with his luggage stowed away in the rack above his head and a small crumpled piece of paper tightly clasped in his hands. There wasn't much written on that simple piece of paper except:

_Akita, Japan_

That was the only thing that Kazuki had to go on. But he was more that satisfied with that. That was the most information he had heard about Kahoko since her disappearance. If this could eventually lead him to her then he could only thank Kami for giving him this little hint.

Looking out the window, he saw the train was going steadily now. It would still be at least 5 hours before he would arrive at his destination. He settled down in his seat and tried to get as comfortable as he could. He pulled out his mp3 player and his headset, hoping to drown out the storm in his mind with some music. Soothing classical music came out of the speakers and he could feel the music taking affect as his body sub-consciously relaxed.

He looked out the window though his eyes were not really paying attention to the scenery passing by.

_What will I do if I find her? IF I find her. Can I get her to come home? Come back to me? What if she says no? I don't know what I would do if that happened. I can't force her. What would be the point in that? She would only hate me for it. What would I do then? What am I going to do NOW?_

Different scenarios played out in his head, ranging from the best case to the worst case. Each time he thought, maybe there was a change that he could get her to come back, a different much darker scenario played where nothing worked out for either of them. Why did he keep doing this to himself? He tried to focus on the music streaming from his headphones, but it did him no good. His mind was running faster than the train was and it was making him anxious and tense.

_This is not going to be a smooth ride. I can already tell._

And Kazuki was right.

* * *

><p>Later, Kazuki realized that the train ride may have been the easiest step of his trip so far, because trying to get off the train was a battle. There were people pressing in from all directions trying to get their luggage, collect their family, and depart to go about their business as quickly as possible. As a result, there was a lot of pushing, shoving, and an overall air of discontent and urgency that came with being cooped up in a train for hours on end.<p>

Somehow, Kazuki retrieved his carry-on duffle bag, his trumpet, and his suitcase and got off the platform in one piece. He swore something brushed up against him the wrong way as he was trying to get away from the crowd.

_Not going to dwell on it. Ughhhh_.

He made his way into the main terminal of the station and found the front desk.

"Excuse me?" he asked the lady at the service desk. She looked up from her monitor. "Can I please get a city map? I'm visiting and I'm not sure where to go exactly." He smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Sure, here you go." she pulled a map out from the many that were waiting by her elbow. "I hope you have a nice stay here in our city."

He smiled pleasantly at her and made his way out of the terminal. Though it wasn't as packed as it had been on the train platforms, trying to get out the doors involved being meshed into a crowd once again. Neither experiences were pleasant but at least he wasn't groped this time.

_Two obstacles down and I barely got here. How many more could there be?_

Of course he was just being optimistic. He knew that he had a long way to go before be would make any headway. His third obstacle right now was finding a taxi in this ridiculous mid-afternoon rush. Waving at one passing car then another, none seem to see his spastic arms waving like hummingbird's wings. After twenty minutes of doing the same thing just to see the cabs pulling up to the people around him, Kazuki was more than ready to give up.

He gave one final stab at it. Really he wasn't expecting a different result from any of those other times, but all of a sudden a cab pulled up in front of him and honked.

"Hey, kid! You look like you need a lift. Hop in! Throw your junk in the trunk." The driver was gruff and he was chewing a wad of something black in his mouth, but Kazuki was grateful either way.

_Finally, I catch a break!_

He threw his suitcase and carry-on in the back, but kept his trumpet on him and jumped in the cab himself. "Can you drive into the heart of Akita? I'm not really sure where I'm going but I'll pay you either way."

Either the cabby was used to strange requests or he just plain didn't care, he didn't ask any questions and started driving. There was not much conversation, just the sound of Japanese folk music from the car stereo. They passed by some sparse places where there were few buildings and more highway. Then they really got into the city. Buildings began to appear tall enough to block out the sky and store fronts crowded along the streets where people walked along going about their business.

_How ordinary, it looks like home, but it feels different. I don't see any faces I recognize or any of my favorite stores. It's like being dropped into an alternate universe._

Subconsciously Kazuki scanned the crowd for anything familiar. A face, a place, even something as simple as a nostalgic color, just something!

He scanned the streets. There were some things that made him feel a little more centered. Some students on vacation who reminded him of his friends. A chain of family restaurants and bakeries which reminded him his favorite hangouts. Then a little music store tucked between two other franchises that reminded him of Minami Instruments. And the red-headed girl that had just stepped into the shop looked a lot like...

_Wait! Was that? She was even carrying a violin! If that was her..._

"Let me off here!" Kazuki suddenly yelled at the cab driver causing him to jump in his seat and almost swerve out of the lane into the vehicle next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you, kid? Are you trying to get me killed?" The driver pulled over to the side of the road by the sidewalk to yell at Kazuki some more but he was already out of the cab.

"Can you please open up the trunk?" Kazuki asked with a sense of urgency. He kept glancing at the music store that he had seen the Kahoko look-alike walk into. It wasn't as if she was going to disappear the minute he turned away, but how was he to know that she wouldn't?

In the meantime, the disgruntled cab driver had lumbered out of his car and unlocked the trunk. Kazuki pulled his two bags out and literally tossed them down. Thank goodness there weren't any breakables in his belongings. He pulled out a couple of bills that he deemed sufficient and shoved them in the cabby's hand.

"Hey, don't you want your..." Kazuki was already down the street and out of hearing range. "Change. I guess not." The cabby just stuffed the bills in his pocket and considered the extra a tip for the almost-accident.

As the cab drove away, Kazuki was dashing down the street like a maniac. Hair flying, luggage bouncing against him with every step, his trumpet held in a death grip because it was the only thing that he could hold onto right now.

_Please, please let it be her. Please don't let it be my imagination._

Coming up to the store front, he practically skidded to a stop and caught his breath. All that adrenaline that had flooded his system when he saw her was still thrumming in his veins but he tried to put on a calm face so that maybe when he faced her he wouldn't be at a loss. Still, as much as he steeled himself, nervousness still had him stalling and doubting himself.

_What if she's...NO! Ok, I'm not going to stall myself any longer. Grow some balls Kazuki! Be a man._

He finally just opened the door and stepped in. There was the tinkling of bell to announce customers. Aside from that, there was only the muted sound of the busy street outside and the shuffling of the storekeeper farther in the store.

Kazuki continued deeper into the store. He couldn't help but compare it to Minami Instruments. Both were compact but welcoming, and they both had that feeling like you could come in here just to hang out to talk about music.

"Hey, is there something that you are looking for?" The shop keeper, rather than being a nice elderly man, was a younger guy, maybe in his late twenties.

It didn't look like there was anyone else in the shop, but there was a curtain that cut off the back of the store from the front.

"Hi, I was just wondering if a red-headed girl came in here earlier? She was carrying around a violin in a red case. Did you see her?" Kazuki asked him earnestly.

The shopkeeper appeared to ponder on his question but in the end the answer came up as a negative. "Sorry, no one like that comes to mind. Only so many people have come in today and someone like that sounds like they would stand out."

"Really." His hope dropped as did his morale. "Well, thanks anyways." he sighed and picked up his luggage and his trumpet. They all felt heavier than they had when he had come running this way. He was about to trudge out the door when he was called back.

"Excuse me, customer-san!" The shopkeeper came out from behind the counter. "I'm sorry that I wasn't of much help, but," he pulled out a business card. "If you have any musical concerns or just need someone to talk to, you're welcome here."

Kazuki looked at the card for a moment before accepting it graciously. "Thank you for your kindness," he looked at the card. "Kou-san. I might take you up on your offer. See you later."

Kazuki stepped out of the shop into the cold air which stung sharper than it had before.

* * *

><p>"So why did you hide from him, Kahoko-san?" Kou pushed back the curtain divider behind the counter. Kahoko stood in the shadow of the doorway, leaning against the wall with an expression of disbelief and (maybe) hope. Her hand was over her mouth as though she might have made some sound to give away her position. "Kahoko-san." Kou crossed his arms and his tone forced her to look at him. "I don't mind that you asked me to hide you back here. You have your reasons and I won't tell you otherwise, but I do feel bad about lying to that boy."<p>

Kahoko felt bad about lying to him to. For totally different reasons. She wanted so much to yell out in joy. He had come after her. He had come to look for her specifically. She was overjoyed that he would bother to come looking for her at all. But she didn't know how to approach him or even talk to him.

"He looks like a nice boy." Kou could see that Kahoko wasn't in the state to really say anything intelligible. "He must really care about you to have that look on his face. That look of desperation and hope, like you were the only thing that he could think about."

_He looked like that? Really? Why? Why would he go through so much to find me?_

"Kahoko-san? Kahoko-san!" She looked up in surprise. How long had he been calling her? "You look like you have a lot on your mind. Go home early today. I can manage by myself."

Without argument, she just nodded and gathered her purse and violin. She shuffled her feet, heading for the front door but Kou stopped her.

"He might still be around the area." He turned her around toward the back, service entrance. "Go out the back and use the alleyway. Be careful on the way home. Call me when you get there."

Mindlessly, she did as she was told. Kou just stood by the door and watched her go around the corner and out of sight. He didn't know about the history behind Kahoko's actions or her reason for running away from her entire life back home, but they are her reasons. He could only watch over her for now.

He hopes that she didn't ruin something that she didn't know she had. Even he saw the real reason behind that boy's devotion. How long would it take for her to see it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Wildest Dreams**

_Well that turned out to be a dead-end._

Kazuki sighed and hefted his luggage higher on his shoulder. He had been wandering the streets for a couple of hours after his failure at that one music store. After that he didn't really know what to do or where to go. It had been his own decision to run off after graduation and now that he was his own person, he had to look after himself. No more mom and dad to fall back on in this life choice. No one to really help him but himself. And now he was at a loss, what would he do next?

He sat down on a bench at the park he had happened to wander into without realizing. It was starting to ease into evening and the sky was gleaming with reds, yellows, pinks, blues, and purples. It was beautiful. Suddenly, Kazuki felt the need to take out his trumpet and just play. It was a need, a compulsion, and desire that he was more than happy to follow.

He put his bags on the bench and laid his trumpet case down as well. He flipped open the latches and carefully lifted the upper half of the case. Shining silver metal winked up from a smooth velvet bed. A good, honest grin broke out on Kazuki's face for the first time today. He picked up the silver instrument and lifted it up so that it caught the light just right. It was moments like this, right before he played when he just felt that peace and serenity wash over him. The moment when nothing else mattered but him, the trumpet, and the music.

Lifting the mouthpiece to his lips, he breathed in a strong, lungful of air and began playing A Trumpeter's Lullaby. The happy, uplifting tune danced through the air and melded with the relaxed mode of a lazy evening. The people in the park that had been lingering for no reason or were perhaps making their way through were intrigued by the happy, clear tone of the trumpet breaking the routine of the day.

Like moths to a flame, they followed that melody that pierced their hearts with its upbeat phrases. Soon, there was a small crowd around Kazuki. They stood there, quietly listening to him and his music, but he didn't even notice them. His eyes were closed, and though he was playing, his mind was on other things. For every note that drifted out of his bell, a sentiment followed it.

_If she's out there, maybe she'll hear me. Maybe she'll hear me and follow the music. Even if just one note of what I play can lead her to me or me to her, I would play everyday until I find her._

So that's what he did. He played his heart out. From one song to another. He didn't open his eyes even once. He never noticed as the people came and others filled their place to watch him fill their hearts with a piece of his. Finally, the last thrilling notes of Jupiter rang through the air and the park went back to being quiet and quaint.

Suddenly an uproarious round of applause came from around Kazuki and he finally opened his eyes to see all the people around him. He was shocked. When had they gotten there? How long had they been there? How long had he been playing? Judging at the color of the sky, he was playing for over an hour already.

_Sugoi, it didn't feel like that long._

But it had been. He had played maybe 4-5 pieces that he had memorized, and in between he had been playing around with scales, arpeggios, and other technicalities. To think that he had zoned out for so long. Now, even though he had stopped playing, people were still gathered around him, talking excitedly about themselves. A few even dropped some bills into his case. Of course he tried to tell them that he wasn't performing for pay, but they insisted in exchange for the live music.

Some of the things they said made him blush. Though he was used to performing and having people compliment him on his playing, sometimes it was still a novel feeling to have strangers be so affected by his playing that they would come up to him and pat him on the back, figuratively.

A few of the more courageous listeners came up to Kazuki to ask him questions and chat. Most of them were women, but that fact went right over Kazuki's head. Even though he was a pretty good-looking guy, he still didn't notice that women saw him that way. He had eyes only for Kahoko. So in the end, the women went away disappointed when he good-naturedly turned down all their invites to go out.

As he was emptying his spit valve and packing away his trumpet, an elderly man walked by with his equally elderly wife. They had been listening to Kazuki and they were still talking about his impromptu performance. Unintentionally, he caught some of their conversation as they walked by.

"That boy played beautifully, don't you think, dear?" The elderly lady smiled pleasantly as she strolled along.

Her husband made a grunt in agreement. "It's nice to hear live music nowadays, not any of that new age pop crap."

The lady swatted her husband lightly. "It is nice that there's been more people performing here. And their all such talented kids too."

"Hmph." The old man just grunted, again. "These kids seem like they have nothing to do these days but hang around at the park."

"Dear, don't be so grumpy. It's nice that these children are willing to give up their free time to play for the public like this. And that one girl, she was so kind, she looked up a song that we had asked about. Such a nice young lady. I haven't heard a violin like hers in a long time."

Kazuki froze. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

He snapped the last latch on his case and hurried to catch up with the elderly couple. Of course, they weren't exactly in a hurry anywhere but Kazuki didn't want to miss another possible chance at a lead. Grabbing all of his belongings, he raced after them.

"Excuse me, obaa-san, ouji-san, can you tell me about that girl that plays her violin in the park?" Kazuki asked.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation you little punk?" the old man grumped and glowered.

_Maybe coming up to him hadn't been the best idea._

"Gomen, I truly am sorry but I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but can you please tell me about her. It's very important that I find her." he dropped into a bow.

The irritated man's wife saw Kazuki's sincerity and berated her husband for being so snappy. "It's alright young man, no need to bow. Get up."

Kazuki looked up to see the older lady smiling congenially at him. He was relived, maybe they would help him after all.

"I really do apologize for listening in on your conversation, obaa-san, ouji-san, but I am looking for someone very important to me and the girl you were speaking of might be her. Can you please tell me what you know about her?" He spoke as politely and formally as possible to avoid further offending the old man. He didn't seem like it took all that much to set him of anyways.

"Oh, such a polite boy. No need to speak so formally though, just call me Obaa-chan." She smiled gently. She really reminded him of his own grandmother and he felt more comfortable talking to her already.

"Thank you, Obaa-chan. Would you like to sit down? I have a lot of questions to ask you so I don't want you to have to stand the whole time." He directed her over to a nearby bench long the walkway. Behind him he heard a harrumph. The old man just shook his head and walked away.

_Did I somehow offend him again?_

"Oh dear, don't mind him. He's not as much of a grump as he seems to be." That was a bit hard to believe. "He's just going to walk around the park and come back when we're done, don't worry about him." Obaa-chan sat down and patted a spot next to her. Kazuki sat down and set his things at his feet. He decided not to think too much about her surly husband anymore, there was a bigger topic occupying his mind. "So can I perhaps hear your story? This girl that you're trying to find, you must love her very much to have come all the way up here."

Kazuki was surprised. "How did you know I wasn't from here?"

She smiled and a twinkle came into her eyes. "Your dialect sounds like you come from the more southern part of Japan."

"Ahh, I guess that sort of gives me away, doesn't it." They shared a laugh and the air became more comfortable.

"You've come a long way. Is this girl that important to you?"

_She's that and so much more._

"She's a very good friend of mine." Was all he said. But the faraway, gentle look his his eyes said something else. This didn't escape Obaa-chan's notice.

"If she's a very good friend, then what happened for you to be searching for her so desperately?"

"I...don't really know what happened." he sighed at the surfacing memory. "One day she was there and all of a sudden she wasn't." It still stung how she didn't even bother to tell him anything.

Baa-chan saw how much this bothered him and patted his arm reassuringly. "I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Even if she does, couldn't she have told me before she left?" She didn't have anything to say to that because she could feel that question was directed at someone who couldn't hear it. All of a sudden Kazuki laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. A nervous gesture. "I'm sorry for burdening you with my worries." He looked away surreptitiously. Wiped something away from his eyes quickly before looking back at his companion.

"Would you like me to tell you about the girl with the violin now?" Kazuki simply nodded. His throat felt like no words would come out even if he had wanted to speak. "She usually comes once a week, sometimes even twice. I believe she goes to the school a few blocks away from here. Her uniform looked familiar."

_School huh? Maybe I might be able to find a clue there._

"Uhm," he had to clear his throat before he continued. "Do you know the name of the school?"

She deliberated for a second. "I'm sorry. I can't say I do. It's not that far from here though, you should be able to find it."

"I'm glad I bought a map from the train station." he vaguely remembered stuffing it in the outer pocket of his bag. "Is there anything else you can tell me about her?"

"Hmm," she contemplated for a few seconds. "I remember something when we saw her practicing alone once. My husband and I were taking our daily walk and we heard her in between the groves of trees. She usually plays such happy, bright songs for the children but then...she sounded so sad. The song she played was very nice, but I could hear her loneliness. I wanted to go up to her but my husband pulled me away. Despite being so surly, he is quite sensitive to a person's feelings. She probably needed the time to sort out her thoughts."

Kazuki didn't know what to say to that. Lonely? She felt lonely? Because she left? Because she missed everyone back home? Would it be too much to think that maybe...she missed him?

"Is there anything else?"

"There is. Before we left, I think I heard her say a name." A name? "Before I tell you, I was just wondering if maybe I could get your name, young man?"

"Oh! My name is Hihara Kazuki. That was rude of me. I should have introduced myself earlier." He held out his hand and Obaa-chan took his hand in both of her wrinkled and weathered hands.

"I thought as much." she smiled knowingly up at him. "Kazuki-kun, the name she said was yours. It seems like the girl that you're looking for still holds you in a special place in her heart."

Again, Kazuki was stunned speechless. He slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the shout of joy that wanted to burst out of his chest. So she's really here. She could be just a few blocks away. He was literally right on her trail. She used to seem so far away from him but now she was within reach!

"Obaa-chan, domo arigato gozaimashita." he took her hands in gratitude, showing off his biggest, brightest smile. "You've helped me so much. I couldn't thank you enough."

She chuckled at his exuberance. "I'm glad I could help, Kazuki-kun." She patted his cheek lightly then made to stand up. Out the corner of his eye, Kazuki saw that her surly spouse had made his round back and was waiting for them a good distance away.

Kazuki got up himself and assisted Obaa-chan and led her to her husband. "Thank you, ouji-san."

The old man looked at him for a time then nodded. No words, not even a grunt, simply a nod. The old couple bid their farewell and strolled on down the path. Once he saw that they had made their way to the entrance of the park and had rounded the corner, he then went back to grab his things. Looking to the sky, he realized that he had been talking with Obaa-chan for longer than he thought. It must have been 7 or 8 PM already. He proceeded out of the park himself and headed toward the business district.

Now that his head was less cluttered with worry and despair, he was thinking a little more clearly. His plan was to find a hostel that allowed for long-term renting so that he could have a place to sleep for the next month. A month. That was how long he gave himself to find Kahoko. In an ideal world, he would just take off school for as long as he wanted and looked for her if it took him 'til the end of his days, but reality isn't as romantic as that. Realistically, if Kazuki didn't find her within the month...he would have to force himself to give up. He still had university to worry about. Even if he had passed the entrance exam and was accepted, he couldn't just ask them to WAIT for him. He couldn't afford to lose his scholarship, even if it meant losing Kahoko.

So within the month, he would have to find her.

The odds weren't exactly in his favor. How was he to find one person out of the one million and something that lived in Akita? He had no idea. But he could only try his best. May luck be on his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, two chapters in less than a week. I'm so proud x3 I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've recently gotten a complaint that the story was going on for longer than expected (and it most definitely has) but for all of you who are still following, I'm trying to write the best fanfiction for Kazuki that I can so bear with me! It's almost there. He's almost got her! xD hahaa kinda. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review! I love to hear back from you about what you think. No review is a bad one and I'll try not to take anything to heart ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Wildest Dreams**

Kazuki had been in Akita for two weeks now. Two disheartening weeks of looking high and low for Kahoko, but always coming up empty. He regularly stopped in the park which he had visited that first day, hoping to catch the notes of a violin drifting on a stray breeze, but so far, nothing. Sometimes he went there to jog in the mornings and in the evenings. Other times he just detoured through around lunchtime or when he had time to linger. But still nothing. Since that first day when he had staggered into Kita Music, it was like his luck had suddenly dried up.

Kazuki couldn't help but scratch his head in frustration as he stumbled back to the youth hostel after an entire day of hopping train to train, looking in the most outer parts of the city. Exhaustion was weighing on his shoulders, making them slump and ache.

"Still no luck, buddy?" his roommate Shintarou, though he insisted on Kazuki calling him Shin, asked. He was lounging on Kazuki's bed with magazines thrown askew everywhere.

"Thanks for asking, but still nothing." Kazuki dropped his bag next to the bed and dropped himself into the foot of the bed onto a mound of colorful pictures and faces. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, buck up, it's only been a week. You've still got plenty of time!" Shin jumped up and smacked Kazuki on the back. Hard. Hard enough to knock the breath out of him. And maybe even damage a couple of internal organs. "You said you have a month right? Well that means two weeks left now. Just try a different method!"

Now Kazuki was usually as positive and optimistic as they come, but Shin was in a whole other category. This guy made depression shrink in fear and scuttle off into a dark corner to sulk. On a whole, that might be a good thing, but right now Kazuki didn't feel like he had the patience for it.

"Thanks for the advice dude. I'll try it, but it doesn't guarantee anything." Kazuki rubbed his shoulder that still smarted from Shin's hit.

All of a sudden Shin was up in his face with his day-old dragon breath, five o'clock shadow, and anti-gravity hair. Personal space? Shin obviously was not aware of the concept.

"Life is not a guarantee, so you won't know what will happen until you try."

For a moment neither of them said anything. They just let the unexpectedly insightful words hang in the air. Then Kazuki pushed Shin away when he couldn't handle the stench anymore.

"Right, thanks Zen Master. Now go cleanse yourself before your musk kills me." Kazuki pointed out the door where the communal bathroom awaited at the end of the hall.

"Geez, this is what I get for giving you some life-changing advice." Shin grumbled as he picked up his toiletries. "I get insulted and pushed away like a mangy mutt. You know what?" he stood in the doorway with his hands on his hips in nothing other than the boxers that he had no doubt been lounging around in all day. "You break my heart Kazucchi~!" he made a pathetic facsimile of a crying pre-teen girl and ran away exaggeratedly.

"You are so embarrassing..." But Kazuki's actions belied his words because there was a small grin on his face.

Though his mood had lifted for the moment, by Shin's rather poor and unmanly scene, it was only a brief reprieve. Soon his mind was back to thinking about what his next move. What was his next move? Did he even have a next move? He felt like he had exhausted all of his ideas and resources. It's only been two weeks but it has felt like so much longer. And these two weeks had really done a number on his heart and his mind. He felt exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally.

For the first time since he had decided to take this trip, he felt his resolve waning.

* * *

><p>"You can't keep running like this." Kou commented offhandedly from behind the counter. Kahoko froze in her task of dusting the shelves. From his perch at the counter, he couldn't see the spectrum of emotions that danced across her face, but he could guess. Shame? Regret? Guilt? Weariness? "You must be tired of all this sneaking around. This can't be easy for him either. So why do it? Why not just face him?"<p>

They had been over this topic before and it had came up much more frequently since Kazuki's sudden appearance two weeks ago, but the outcome was still the same as always.

"I don't deserve to face him. Not yet, if ever really." Kahoko said with resignation and a note of sadness.

Kou sighed. Stubborn child. "Do you really think that he believes that? I mean, he came all this way to find you. You heard how earnest he was."

There was a pregnant pause. Kou didn't even bother to go through the inventory list like he had been pretending to do and Kahoko stopped the trying to concentrate on dusting for dust bunnies that weren't there.

This was a new addition to their age old conversation. And she didn't know how to respond. Her mouth flapped open and close before she finally willed herself to take a deep breath. Still the silence remained until the tinkling chime of a bell announced a potential customer.

"Welcome!" Kou slapped on his business smile and Kahoko made a pathetic attempt at one. Their conversation was dropped for the moment but Kahoko knew that it was far from over. But for the rest of their surprisingly busy day, Kou's words ran rounds through her head. For the first time since she had left, she felt her resolve weakening.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Kazuki felt a light pestering sensation on his sternum. "You're going to catch a cold sleeping like that."<p>

"...Sleeping?" he mumbled as he blearily opened his eyes.

Shin chuckled. "Yes, sleeping beauty. Are you having a hard time waking up? Maybe you need a kiss?"

That got him up. Kazuki sprang up out of his horizontal position so fast he smashed his head into Shin's. They both grunted and went down. Double KO. Kazuki slumped back onto the bed and curled up slightly from the pain throbbing through his hazy brain. Shin stumbled backwards and collapsed half into the hallway with both hands on his forehead.

"Ahh, Shit dude! I was only gonna kiss you on the cheek. The cheek! Ahh I feel a swelling! You've ruined my beautiful face!" he was groaning and rolling around on the floor.

"Ughhh, can't you wake someone up normally?" Kazuki gingerly felt his forehead and found no swelling or lumps. Just a slight soreness that was quickly changing to a dull ache.

"Can't you wake up normally? Or better yet, accept a kiss properly?" Shin sat up with both hand still on his forehead.

"I didn't ask for a kiss."

"Oh, but you wanted one. Come here, lonely boy. I forgive you for nearly disfiguring me. Let's make up, baby!" Shin pounced with an agility that didn't make sense for someone who had been nearly "disfigured" and tried to glomp Kazuki while the latter did his best to fend off the 180 pound man-child. "Aww, why are you being like that, baby? You don't love me?" Shin exclaimed while he attempted to wrap himself around Kazuki like an octopus.

"Oi, oi, oi! Stop being awkward!" Too little too late. Shin caught Kazuki off guard for a split second and was now cuddling him like he was a big teddy bear.

Somewhere in his mind, Kazuki knew he should fight back. Two grown men wrestling and cuddling on a twin size bed was not normal. But Shin's hold on him was a little too tight and he has learned in the short time that they've lived together, its sometimes best to go along with Shin than fight him. That would only egg him on, and draw things out. So Kazuki gave up and bid a silent goodbye to a piece of his pride.

"Yay!" Shin snuggled him closer, even going so far as to spoon behind him. Again, in the last two weeks rooming with Shin, Kazuki had learned that he could tolerate being used a a body pillow or even a teddy bear, though it really worried him that he could tolerate this However, being the little spoon to a guy was just a NO. That crossed the line between bearable to uncomfortable.

_This has gone far enough._

Just as Kazuki was about to attempt his escape from the spoon-hold, Shin surprised him by saying, "You know a few failures doesn't mean that you should give up." Kazuki tensed up in Shin's hold, but the other either didn't notice (unlikely) or he didn't care (most likely). "I don't know your whole back story and I most definitely don't know hers, but if you really, really want to find her, then giving up after two weeks is unacceptable."

It was always at the oddest moments that Shin decided to get serious.

"How do you know I was thinking about that?" Kazuki forgot about his current position.

Shin contemplated his answer for a second. "Because I'm just intuitive like that." There was that joking lilt in his voice again. Kazuki would almost hear the smirk in his voice. "And you were talking in your sleep when I came in."

"Pfft, oh yes, that's very intuitive. Eavesdropping on a person's dreams." Kazuki tried to adopt that joking tone to lighten the mood, but Shin didn't buy it.

He flipped Kazuki over so that he was half hovering over him. For the first time, Kazuki saw a dead serious look in Shin's eyes. "Kazuki, if your heart is really set on this girl, you're not going to give up. If this girl is really worth it, you can't give up. If you give up now, I assure you, you will regret that choice for a long, long time. Believe me."

There was a haunted look in his eyes. It made Kazuki wonder if maybe Shin was speaking from experience. When he really thought about it, they really didn't know much about each other, and Kazuki wasn't the kind of person to try to dig into someone's past. But he always thought that Shin had always been happy-go-lucky. There seems to be more to him than what meets the eyes.

The thought of Shin's own painful experiences and his words put Kazuki in somber mood. He now regret ever thinking about giving up. How could he give up now? Really? To literally give up halfway? How could he dare to come home empty handed when he didn't even try his goddamned hardest until the end?

_How selfish have I been? I can't believe I almost took the easy way out._

For all the people that had helped him 'til now and for himself and most importantly for Kahoko, he couldn't afford to give up now.

_If Shin hadn't snapped me out of it, I might have just made the dumbest decision of my life._

"Wha-?" To say that Shin was surprised when Kazuki pulled him down for a hug would be the understatement of the year. "Hey, I'm the only one allowed to get frisky, when you do it I'm just weirded out."

Kazuki ignored all the hypocrisy in Shin's statement and countered with a simple, "Thank you."

That small phrase made Shin start in surprise, but he eventually returned Kazuki's embrace. "No problem, kid."

Suddenly, there was a gasp from around the general area of the door. They both looked up to see one of the female tenants staring at them wide-eyed and blushing. Then Kazuki realized what they must've looked like. Shin was half on top of him and he had not bothered putting on a shirt after emerging from his bath. He himself was still rumpled from his impromptu nap, and his shirt was riding up from trying to dislodge Shin's grabby appendages from his person. Not to mention they had been hugging and that could be EASILY misconstrued as...something else.

This was not looking good from where he was lying.

There was a moment of awkward silence where neither party knew what to make of the situation. Finally, the poor woman turned away and stuttered out, "I'm sorry for interrupting!" before she quickly made her exit, most probably trying her best to pretend that she hadn't seen anything.

Kazuki was horrified and pushed Shin off him and onto the floor. He hurried to the door to tell her, "It's not what you think!" but she was already gone.

"Kazucchi! How mean! I thought you loved me?" The one responsible for the entire misunderstanding was sitting on the floor rubbing his bum with a petulant pout on his non-repentant face.

"Stop giving people the wrong idea!"

"What do you mean the wrong idea? You love me, what's wrong with that?"

"I don't love you!"

"What? Kazucchi! Don't lie!"

"Hey! Oi! Get off m-"

* * *

><p>That was not the way he wanted to kick off his evening. First getting attacked and molested by Shin, then half the hostel thinking he and Shin were together...like that! Jeez, this was not his night. And he still has to go to his part-time job after all that.<p>

_Kill me now._

Despite his rather discombobulated mood, he still trudged along the city streets that evening to his temporary employment. It wasn't that much far away. Really, it was barely 15 minutes on foot. But he had better use those 15 minutes to gather his composure so that he wouldn't walk into work looking like a zombie.

The city lights at night winked at him while the people on the sidewalks laughed and joked, most of them couples, probably enjoying their night out. That put a bittersweet smile on his face. It was nice seeing people having fun, but for every girl that walked by hand-in hand with their boyfriend, Kazuki felt lonely and wished that he had someone like that too.

Kahoko's face popped into his mind.

At times like this, thoughts of her were rather bittersweet.

On the one hand, she always found a way to make him laugh whenever they spent time together. On the other hand, she had left him without a single "goodbye" or a "see you" or even a measly "later". Still, memories of them having fun together, eating together, laughing together, and playing together wouldn't leave him alone. Sometimes, he wondered if maybe she had stuck around he could have made her fall in love with him. He knew that she liked him. At the very least as her sempai and as her friend.

If they were friends, did she really need to just pick up and leave in the dead of night like some fugitive? Why did she run? He knew it was because of him. Even if everyone tip-toed around him on that particular subject, his gut told him that he was the reason she left. Something he had done. maybe it was because he had gotten stabbed. That was ridiculous. Why would she run away because of that? It's not like he blamed her for it. He was doing the right thing. A gentleman must always protect a lady from harm.

Kazuki remembered Kahoko asking him once if he blamed her, if he could ever forgive her, but he thought he had already told her that she was not to blame. But could she still feel guilty? So guilty to the point that she couldn't even stand to be around him?

_That's pretty selfish._

She was running away from her guilt, and most of all, from him. And for once, he was really mad at her. Actually mad. How could she just leave without trying to resolve her feelings first? Really, that girl! That girl! That girl...

_She couldn't even talk to me about it._

The thought made him depressed. Weren't they friends? Friends talk to each other about their problems right? But instead she ran from him. Did she think that he wouldn't forgive her again if she asked him, not that he felt there was anything to forgive in the first place. Did she think that he would blame her for something that she couldn't help?

_It really makes me mad that she ran away from me because she felt guilty. I mean, she MUST have some pretty good reasons for doing so...but I'm still angry._

He resents her for making a decision like this without telling anyone, but he can't blame her for what she feels. However, he vowed that WHEN he found her, the first thing he would do is shake some sense into her. Then he was going to hold her so that she can't ever run away from him ever again. If he had to, he would drag her back to his room and lock them in there until she gave up the notion of ever running away again. He swore to himself, WHEN he finally had her in his arms, he was never going to let her go.

But first, to find said elusive redhead.

While immersed in his thoughts, Kazuki had walked more than three-fourths of the distance to the 24-hour diner he was currently working at. Coincidentally, the music shop where he thought he had seen Kahoko his first day here was also coming up. From his many trips past this place in the last two weeks, he had become accustomed to seeing the gleam and flash of the brass instruments on display in the front window as well as the tinkling chime of the door bell.

He didn't know exactly why, but he felt like he had missed something his first time in there. So he had come back in there a couple of times the last few weeks, hoping that maybe another clue was there just waiting for him to find it. But he had left with nothing more than valve oil and some sheet music every time. Despite the repeated failures, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about that shop. So every time he passed it, he kept an eye out.

On this trip, he was again disappointed by seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He was already past it thinking that perhaps he was just being a little too suspicious; then he heard the chime. Probably just another customer, that's what he told himself. That was the most likely outcome. That was what he wanted to believe, but something told him to turn around anyways. What did he have to lose? If it was another customer, then he could just continue on his way. If by some slim chance that it was Kahoko, and he had kept walking...Kazuki didn't think he could bear it if he had missed her by a hair just because he hadn't turned around.

So that's what he did. He looked over his shoulder at the closing door of the music shop.

He mentally thanked every deity and spirit that he did, because coming out of the shop was someone with unmistakable red hair carrying an equally distinguishable red violin case. How many people in the world fit that description? What was the chance of Kazuki running into that one-in-a-million doppelganger?

_This has to be...it has_ to...

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki spun around and looked at the girl wide-eyed.

_Is it her? Please let it be her. Please, turn around!_

The girl who had exited Kita Music, the girl with the cherry-red hair who just happened to also be carrying a violincase stumbled to a stop. It was like time stopped moving as Kazuki waited for her next action. Would she turn around or would she keep walking? Would she respond and tell him he had the wrong person or would she choose not to speak and presume that he had called for the wrong person?

His heart was thumping so loudly in his chest it was the only thing he could hear.

_Please! Let it be her!_

Slowly she started turning around. The streetlamp struck the shadows from her cheeks first, then he saw her nose, her lips, and finally she turned around enough that he saw the stunned and frightened look in her amber eyes. Kazuki's breath caught in his throat and he felt like he'd been sucker punched. There was no mistaking it. This wasn't some trick of the light or his eyes playing tricks on him. She was standing right there, not even 2 meters from him, just three long strides away.

_It's really her. I've found her. I've really found her!_

Kazuki took a step toward her, and she took a step back. He tried to reach out to her and she flinched back as if she was afraid of him. His brow furrowed in confusion, why did she look like he was going to attack her?

"Kaho-chan-"

"No." was what she chocked out before she turned around and started desperately running away from him.

Instinctively, frantically, he chased after her.

_Not again! You are not running away from me again Kaho-chan!_

He had finally found her. She was literally within arm's reach. He wasn't about to let her run away from him again, not when he had the power to stop it!

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, whatcha think? x) hehee i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks to my cousin, SnowXGoth, who busted my behind to start writing in the first place and littlebottle who inspired me to write when i was so stuck on this chapter. And of course I got some inspiration from Kuroko no Basuke, my new favorite anime EVER! xD<strong>

**okay, enough of me talking. Review and tell me what you thought! spare no details, i have a strong heart. :)**


End file.
